All Wrong
by blond1wsmelborp
Summary: Please RR, If you thought it sucked, I fixed it and added chapter 3, BTW about a post eggplant dropping incident kiss, and a new student at AEHS
1. All Wrong

Summary: What should've happened after the eggplant dropping incident.   
  
Disclaimer:I own the series..............In my dreams, mmmmmmmmm.   
  
Ok umm this is the background. After the eggplant thing Michael goes back to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just had my arms around her. No, no, no you don't understand I HAD MY ARMS around HER.!!!   
  
Then I hear Lilly's lovely voice, "Michael, get in here!!"  
  
"What?!?" I swear I am not related to that horrible, cynical,........   
  
"Play Truth or Dare with us!!"  
  
"How bout no!"  
  
Then Mia piped up, looking all sad and gave me this look that made me wish I had the guts to just kiss her then and there, "Please, David and Boris are coming too" and she put on a puppy face. I caved.   
  
Tina begins to bounce up and down. "I'll start, me first" then she giggles.   
  
Why did I cave???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lilly, Truth or Dare?" Tina asks trying to be all mysterious and devilish  
  
"Truth"  
  
"How far have you gone with Boris?"   
  
*The entire room makes disgusted faces*   
  
"Kissing, with tongue"   
  
I feel like I'm going to puke, I mean really, my pug-faced sister and Mr. Tucks his sweater into his pants! "Okay I'm leaving!"   
  
Then Mia looks up at me with these huge sad eyes all over again and my knees feel weak. DID I JUDT THINK THAT!?! I am such a dork, "Don't, please we won't gross you out anymore"   
  
*The rest of the room nods in agreement* Lilly has some weird friends   
  
Lilly is smirking, that can't be good "Mia, Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Umm…." *She's so cute when she's thinking* "Dare"   
  
"I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips"  
  
She looks at me and turns redder than a tomato. Stands up, Leans in and… 


	2. The Sweetest Thing

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams...  
  
Summary: After the eggplant incident, there's a kiss and then a new girl comes to AEHS  
  
Reviewers: Y'all were sooo nice, I know it sucked  
  
It'll stay in Michael's POV for awhile, then maybe Lilly's, or the new girl, (you haven't met her yet)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We kissed. It was amazing, just as I had imagined it. I've waited on this for sooooo long. SHE'S KISSING ME BACK!!!!! Does that mean she likes me!?!?!?! Calm down. But, no! She's pulling away, no, that was not supposed to happen.   
  
She's running to the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. WHY??? What did I do wrong. I knew it, she hates me.  
  
Oh great, I got so lost in my own train of thought that the rest of the room is looking at me, and I'm just standing here like a dense movie extra. Awkward silence. Oh great Lilly opened her..  
  
"Lilly, my flower, I'm here!" Oh great, it Boris. "Tina?" And Dave.   
  
"I'll be right back." Yeah. Smooth. That's exactly what you should say if the love of your life kisses you then runs away in tears!  
  
"Mia, what's the matter, are you OK?"  
  
"Go away, please." Great, that's exactly what I wanted to hear.  
  
"I would, but I have something to tell you, so just um, dry your eyes and come out here....please?"  
  
The door started to open...very slowly. And when she stepped out I knew that I had to tell her just exactly how I felt.   
  
"Mia...for a while, well...um...see I....how do I say this, I... have.. well... liked you. And not just as a friend."  
  
This huge smile started to light up her face  
  
"Really? You're not just saying that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be serious?  
  
"It's just that well, I've liked you too."  
  
"Do you wanna try that kiss again?" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I say that?  
  
"Sure" She looks so adorable when she's blushing.   
  
And it was just as good the second time around.   
  
~*~*~*~*the next day at school*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia's POV (sorry, I had to)  
  
I'm still shocked, I mean my LONG TIME crush, is now my boyfriend.   
  
Wait. Who is that girl he's walking down the hall with?? They look a little bit too chummy!  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"Hey gorgeous! This is Liz, Liz this is Mia, she's in your grade."  
  
Well um review please. I don't mind flames, I can take it. Just PLEASE review. 


	3. New Kid on the Block

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it  
  
Reviewers: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING !!! I heart u guys now. I will make the Chapters longer and change Michael  
  
New Kid on the Block  
  
Mia's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiya"  
  
"She just transferred from ummm….." He's soooo cute even with a blank look on his face.   
  
"Georgia"   
  
"That's cool" Why am I getting so jealous? I mean she's just tan, and brassy blonde, with spirally curls and this adorable Scarlett O'Hara like accent (only not as thick).   
  
Awkward silence   
  
"So, Mia what do you have first?"  
  
"Math"   
  
"Oh, do you know where I need to go for Algebra II"  
  
Great, on top of everything, she's smart. So this tan, blonde, slender, smart, Southern girl is getting chummy with MY boyfriend of 8 hours, great.   
  
Then Michael decides to pipe up, "I'll show you"  
  
"I can" No Way is he spending any more time with her than he needs to.   
  
So Miss Perfect flashes me this perfectly straight, white smile, with dimples, "Thank you!"  
  
Liz's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My life is over.   
  
Really it is. On my first day I have 2 friend and about 5 enemies, odds aren't lookin' too good.   
  
First of all, my straightener got left in Georgia so I had to go to school looking like a frizz ball.   
  
Then I get to school and see this guy, who creeps me out at first cos he acts like he knows me, and then it hits me, its Michael Moscovitz!   
  
THe one and only good thing about this school. I really lucked out the day I met him oon the internet. He introduces me to his girlfriend and friends, who all seem to give me the cold shoulder.   
  
After that, in all of my classes, my teachers are all like "What? What did you say???" because of my accent. THey seem to think they're really funny.   
  
I am just gonna have to fake sick or something.Oh and I can't do that because apparently there was a fire at my apartment. That's not really that bad though, b/c I live there alone, so as of now I am without a house, a friend, or a clue.   
  
Last great thing, I can't find hardly any of my winter clothes and I am in effing New York. That means no long sleeved shirt either. Crap.   
  
Oh Yeah, total friend count:  
  
Kenny and Michael, yeah I really love New York!!!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The strangest thing happened today. This girl that I've been talking to over the internet just transferred to AEHS! She's hilarious.   
  
I'm also glad that she's out of Georgia, because she has a boyfriend there who abuses her(the friend that introduced us told me). So her dad sent her up here to keep her safe. It's not working though, because she's already planned a way to meet up with him  
  
I think she'll like Mia, they're a lot alike. I think.   
  
Did I happen to tell you that I'm going out with Mia. I like the sound of that. I am such a geek sometimes.   
  
I need to stop smiling, its making my jaw sore. OF course I have several reasons:  
  
1)My girlfriend  
  
2) Liz  
  
3) my band's gig  
  
I'm so happy, I can't stand it!  
  
Mia's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate my life.   
  
So we were in lunch today, and Michael came to sit with us. Liz looked like she'd been crying. WHat could SHe possibly have to cry about.   
  
She said something about seeing her boyfriend on her next break and Michael's face fell.   
  
Literally. I felt like I was going to cry. Then something Liz said really got my attention  
  
"So I have nowhere to stay tonight" What was that, Miss Perfect is homeless? Woah, I must be really zoned. And that was mean, I should atleast try to be nice to her.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my place?" I can't believe he just did that, Liz is going to Michael's house. Great. Just Peachy.   
  
"Really" And she has these cute little dimples too! Life is not fair.   
  
"Sure no problem"   
  
Lilly looks excited too! On her first day, this girl has just stolen my boyfriend, my best friend, and my bio partner.   
  
Yes, that's right, she's already gotten to Kenny too!  
  
"Hey Mia, wanna come over too?"   
  
Have I mentioned I LOVE Lilly, a lot! If I go, I can watch her and make sure she doesn't try anything.   
  
Cram it. Grandmere gets in the way of EVERYTHING!  
  
"I can't, Princess Lessons"  
  
"What?" Georgia said in her too sweet voice.   
  
Is that long enough?  
  
And crushedoutgrl, thanx I didn't know that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews.   
  
Please Review. I Heart feedback. No this is not Mary Sue, I am NOTHING like Liz. 


End file.
